


A Whole New World

by LetsGoStealAFanfic



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Relationship, Polyamory, Teen Romance, post movie 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoStealAFanfic/pseuds/LetsGoStealAFanfic
Summary: Four times Ben realized the VKs were dating each other and the time he realized they were dating him





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom but I love these movies and I hope I did well with these characters!

I

It didn’t take long for Ben to catch onto the fact that Jay and Carlos were dating each other. Within a week of Maleficent's failed attack, he could tell that all the flirting Jay did wasn’t genuine. Every time that Jay flirted he found his way back to Carlos’ side, ruffling his hair or throwing his arm around his shoulder.

The way that Jay fought for Carlos to stay on the Tourney team, not just as a bench warmer but actually on the field was another clue for him. He could see the fondness in Carlos’ eyes whenever Jay did something amazing on the field. He could see the way Jay beamed whenever anyone praised Carlos in any way. Finally, he did have to ask them, just to be sure.

“Hey, Carlos, Jay wait up for a second!” Ben ran to catch up with them after Tourney practice.

“What’s up Ben?” Jay slowed to a stop, turning to face him.

“I, uh, wanted to ask you a question about you guys.” Ben winced at his word choice, watching as both of them got defensive immediately. 

“What?” Jay asked, moving slightly in front of Carlos.

“That came out wrong, I just, I wanted to confirm a theory I have.”

“What theory?” Carlos asked, watching him with suspicion.

“Are you two dating?” Ben blurted out. Jay and Carlos both froze, horror flooding their eyes.

“Nope,” Jay said a little too fast, grin in place but his hands starting to fidget. “Why would you say that?”

“I mean, I was just wondering.”

“Wait is that something that happens here?” Carlos asked, stepping out from behind Jay while giving Ben a curious look.

“What?” 

“Two boys, or girls, dating?” Carlos looked like he was getting bolder by the second, studying him.

“Oh yeah, a lot of gay couples are in Auradon and everywhere else outside of the Isle. Are they not common in the Isle?”

“It’s basically taboo there. If there was a gay couple on the Isle they wouldn’t make it very long.” Jay said, finally reaching out and touching Carlos’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry Jay, Carlos, that’s not the world here and I wish I could’ve told you before.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck and studied them.

“So no one would look at us weird if we, held hands and shit?” Jay asked, letting his hand slide down to take Carlos’ in his.

“I’ll admit, not everyone is super accepted, but they are the minority here. And the most they can do is give you weird looks, anything else would be a hate crime.”

“We’ve been dealing with weird looks the whole time we’ve been here.” Carlos laughed, tightening his fingers around Jay’s hand.

“I’m sure,” Ben said with a wry laugh. “Do you want to go get dinner? I’m starving.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to? Of course, we want dinner.” Jay reached out with his other hand and grabbed Ben’s, leading them both towards the main campus again.

II

It took him longer to realize that Carlos was also dating Evie. In retrospect, it was obvious, however, that didn’t mean he didn’t overreact.

He found out once when he stumbled across them sitting together in the library. He was about to approach when he realized that they were holding hands on top of the table. His first reaction was that they were just extremely close with each other but then he realized that they were completely pressed up against each other. His next response was rage for Jay and Doug, for these two cheating on them. 

“Hey guys,” Ben said, coming out from around a shelf, voice a little colder than normal.

“Hey, Ben!” Evie called, giving him a big smile but not moving away from Carlos.

“What’s up you guys?” Ben asked, sitting down across from them at the table.

“Studying for our history of Auradon test, what are you doing?”

“Research for one of my papers.” Ben looked at their joined hands and then made a quick decision. “So how long have you two been dating?”

“Oh! About a week.” Carlos said, grinning at him.

“What about Jay and Doug?” Ben asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Doug and I broke up a few days after the coronation. We decided we weren’t right for each other.” Evie admitted, looking down at the table.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about that Evie. I didn’t realize, are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, Carlos and the others have been extremely helpful during the last few weeks.” Evie laid her head on Carlos’ shoulder while he beamed at her. Ben was about to ask more questions with Evie reached out to him and grabbed his hand.

“I’m, uh,” Ben stuttered looking between them. “I’m glad the two of you are helping each other.”

“Yeah, I know, no one could go through this sort of thing alone.” Evie squeezed his hand and smiled.

III

The next relationship he learned about was Jay and Evie, a relationship that when he found out about it made him feel much better. He found them out at one of the trees on campus, Jay had his head resting on her lap and she was weaving flowers through his hair.

When Evie saw him she pressed a finger to her lips. Ben paused, before moving a little closer silently. He could see he was sound asleep in her lap, looking completely relaxed for the first time that Ben could remember.

“Hey Ben,” Evie whispered. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” He whispered back sitting down next to her. “How are the two of you?”

“Good,” Evie gave him a look from the corner of her eyes. “Did you realize?”

“Realize what?”

“That I’m dating both of the boys? And they’re dating me?”

“Yeah, I realized that right about now.” Ben laughed silently.

“I thought we were being obvious,” Jay said, groaning slightly as he started to roll over. 

“I suppose you were, I just wasn’t looking for it.” Ben looked between the two of them and put more and more pieces together. “When did you all realize? That the three of you would work out well together?”

“A few weeks ago I think? I mean we always kinda knew, we were close in a way that wasn’t exactly common for the Isle. But my mom pushed me to love a prince and Jafar pushed Jay into casual relationships, teaching him that love would slow him down.”

“He also taught me that relationships are the easiest way to get something out of someone. That was a fun lesson to unlearn.”

“Yeah,” Carlos’ voice came from in the tree above him. “A few weeks of him picking my pockets while we were on dates and me not being mad, then it finally sunk in.”

Jay grinned up at him before reaching up and tangling his fingers with Evie’s. 

“Yeah, we had a lot of lessons we had to unlearn.” 

“Like what?” Ben asked, still curious about the lives they lived on the island.

“Not everyone wants to hurt me,” Carlos said, hanging upside down from the tree.

“I don’t have to always have to look perfect.”

“I don’t need to steal for a living.”

“I can’t say this enough, but I’m so sorry for everything you went through on the Isle and I wish it had never happened.” Ben rested his head against the tree and started to wonder again about how to get the rest of the kids off of the cursed island.

IV

The relationship that hurt the most was the realization that Mal dating them all. He found out by accident again, stumbling upon them all laying sprawled against each other in Jay and Carlos’ room. 

“Jay, Carlos, I wanted to talk to you guys about-” Ben’s voice cut out as soon as he saw them all.

“Hey Ben, what’s up?” Jay asked from his position with Mal on his chest and his hand buried in Carlos’ hair where he was on his lap. Evie was curled up between Mal and Jay, with her head resting on Jay’s hip.

“I, uh, I wanted to talk to you guys about this upcoming Tourney game. We have some new plays we wanted to try out,” Ben answered on autopilot, trying to process what he was seeing. He didn’t remember Mal and him breaking up, but he also didn’t remember seeing them all this close before.

“Can it wait until practice? Or do you need us now?” Jay asked, not moving to get up. As Ben took in more details of their position. Carlos and Evie were both sound asleep but Mal was smiling at him from her position on Jay’s chest. Ben fought to keep the heartbreak off of his face as he smiled at them.

“Nah, I don’t want to wake up Carlos. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Ben said, turning to walk out of the room, letting the door fall closed behind him. He struggled to hold in a sob for a moment before he took a deep breath and shifted his face into something more blank than broken.

V

“Hey Ben,” Jay ran up to him after practice before he could escape. “We need to talk to you.”

“Right now?” Ben asked, wanting to escape to his own room and process the day. 

“Yeah,” Carlos said coming up behind Jay. “We think you may have missed something earlier.”

“Like what?” Ben asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Like the fact that you have two boyfriends and two girlfriends,” Jay said with a dry tone.

“I- What!?”

“I told you he missed it,” Carlos said, grabbing Ben’s had and pulling him towards the woods.

“Yeah yeah, you win.” Jay grabbed his other hand and helped to pull Ben into the woods.

Ben’s brain was running overtime trying to figure out what they meant and what exactly he missed. A few different moments flickered through his head, the way that Carlos slipped him food whenever he had gone more than a few hours without, everyone held his hands a lot more, the fond looks that they all exchanged with each other that were also directed at him. As soon as they made it to where Evie and Mal were waiting in the woods he made his realization.

“Are we all dating?”

“Give the man a gold star! He figured it out!” Mal said with applause and a grin.

“Be nice Mal,” Evie said pushing her shoulder. “He’s been through a lot in the last few hours.”

“How, uh how long have we been dating?” Ben asked, running his hands through his hair.

“Since you agreed to date me technically,” Mal said, stepping forward and catching his hands.

“We thought you knew, we aren’t that close with anyone else.” Carlos leaned against Jay while he spoke.

“It makes a lot of sense now but I had no idea.” Ben hesitated for a second. “Does this mean I can kiss you all?”

“Dibs!” Jay yelled, stepping around Carlos and pulling Ben in for a kiss. At that moment Ben felt something he had been missing snap into place. There, in the woods, surrounded by people who loved him, he felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Review if you liked it!


End file.
